User blog:ME7/How did you get that much gold??
"How did you get that much gold??" I get asked this sometimes. Some people just assume I hacked... nope. Last time I used a cheat code I was a teenager on a gaming console. The victory felt empty and I stopped right there. I have tried to document my accumulation of gold as much as I can here. NOTE: A lot of the numbers are from memory so I am estimating. There are 2 main factors; how much you earn and how much you spend. Both of those are affected by strategy and skill level. I will explain both. Where my gold came from: *I have earned all Achievements except the Hall of Fame Level Level 1000 rewards. *I have had Elite Status since it was introduced in the game (V4.6.2). This doubles the & from Daily Rewards. *At this time I have spent about 160 days in the game. That includes every second spent with the game open. That means time spent edited vinyls, watching ads and the like all count. *I used to race the 5 lap Suzuka GP race in Accolade Open at least once a day with the Agent hired. *After getting the Ferrari F40 I raced the 4 lap Le Mans race in Classic Ferrari Showdown at least once a day with the Agent hired. *Then I got into Endurance Kings early due to a sale and spent all my currency unlocking the 10 lap Le Mans race. I ran that at least once a day with the Agent hired. *When Endurance Champions came out, I switched to that 10 lap Le Mans race as it pays a little more fame. *There are double fame periods where you get 100% or double fame on every race. Hire the Agent and you get 4X fame on races. In those periods I would race as much as possible. I would usually earn 800 gold in those 48 hours doing about 40 of the 10 lap Le Mans races. *With update 5.2 came the best farming race in the game, Porsche Short Track Endurance. I have run thousands and thousands of laps there in the Ferrari FXX K Exclusive_Series. You can run it in many cars, but that one pays the most fame/lap. On any bonus ame day I used to run a minimum of 100 laps there. On bonus fame days and f 50% or more, I ran at least 200 laps. On 100% bonus fame day I ran at least 300 laps. On February 27, 2019 I ran 600 laps there when it was an 8x Fame pay. I earned about R$3.9 million and 2.57 million Fame for a 6 hour race (with breaks). I time-lapse style video of this can be seen at the bottom. *In version 4.4, all the Time Trials were reset in Career. It was possible to get a lot of series completion bonuses if you used the right method. I got about another 800 gold there. *I used to run a lot of team events. I was in some top 50 teams at a point. I eventually found that what I earned was not worth the 6 to 10 hours a day that were required by these teams. HOWEVER, I learned a lot by being on those teams and don’t regret it at all. I now just join a top team for Top Speed events as I can usually got a worlds class time up in 2 hours and earn decent gold because the team also pulls their weight. *I sometimes make a 1-man team and get all the team goal rewards myself. Take the February 11, 2018 Speed Snap Challenge for example. I ran 330 speed snaps in the McLaren P1 GTR. I slowed down the bots first so I could win un-serviced every time. Just for running the 330 races I earned 132,000 fame and R$610,500. I also earned 60 gold and R$150,000 in team goal rewards. Finally I got R$1,000,000 for my 1-man teams placing when the event ended. So for 3 hours of racing I got 76 gold (factoring in fame earned) and R$1,760,500. Some people will put in 10+ hours of racing to get their team high enough to earn the lowest gold prize which is often 300 gold, all to themselves! *Sometimes there is a sale where you can get 1019 gold for 80% off. I bought that twice. It was a good move for me and helped me get into the LMP1 cars earlier. Now that doesn’t matter as much with the Porsche Short Track Endurance races. You can get into great farming races now for far less gold and R$. *Firemonkeys (aka FM, tech support) gave me about 3,000 gold total in compensation for various errors. Some were huge errors that took them 9 months to fix. Others weren’t as bad. At one point many people who had open tickets had all their tickets closed and 1,500 gold credited to their accounts. I guess FM just decided to clear their backlog of complaints. So it’s always good to submit a ticket when you have an issue HERE. *For a long time now, I always finish in Group B in the Weekly Time Trial Tournament. That earns me 100 gold/week. In the 1st Formula-E tournament I finished in Group B. In 2nd one I fought hard and got Group A. I think that’s 150 gold for the 2 of them. *I always collect all “Daily Reward” bonuses and I have Elite status which increases them. *I earn 10 gold and $R40,000 each day from watching ads. It’s possible to get 20 gold a day and a lot of R$ in ads, but I think you have to watch 192 ads for that… too much for me!! *NOTE: Prior to August 2016, the daily rewards were just a % of $R on your first race. Ads were also just gold, I got 5 a day. Ways to save gold: *Use "bot slowing" to lower targets and get slower bots in races. That is covered HERE. *Buy only the upgrades you need to finish the series. THIS page is critical for achieving that. It may seem a little complicated at first, but it's well worth understanding! *Wait for sales on expensive cars & upgrades. The RR3 Wiki has info for all sales the will appear in an update within a few days of the update coming out. They also have pages showing all past sales. THIS can help you figure out if a car will ever have a sale. For example, Ferrari’s very rarely have sales. *Learn no assist, Tilt B driving. It will make you faster so that you can win cars and complete series with less upgrades. It will also allow you to run the most profitable races in the game at the Porsche Short Track Endurance. Once you master it, you can drive there as long as you want to in several cars. You can drive there with Tilt A, but Tilt B is easier when you’re just learning it. Make sure to read my blog The Problem With Assists and Tilt A. I explain the problem with assists and Tilt A, how they limit speed and teach you bad driving habits. I also list some exceptions. Category:Blog posts